Reaction products cf ortho-toluene diamine and alkylene oxides have been described in the art (note British Patent No. 1,311,095). Also described in the art is the propoxylated product of a mixture of 51% by weight of ortho-toluene diamine and 49% by weight of meta-toluene diamine (see Example 3 of the above identified British patent).
Toluene diamine initiated polyols derived from ethylene and propylene oxide are also known and described in the art (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,609 and 4,243,759). Alkylene oxide adducts of ortho-toluene diamine are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,290, describes adducts prepared by first reacting one to three moles of ethylene oxide with ortho-toluene diamine, and then reacting the resultant product with from four to eight moles of propylene oxide. The resultant products are described as being useful in the production of rigid polyurethane foams The '290 patent suggests that the adducts described therein can be blended with a variety of different polyols. Among the polyols suggested as being useful are alkylene oxide adducts of a variety of different aromatic amines including 2,4-diaminotoluene.
Finally, a variety of different adducts of ortho-toluene diamines and alkylene oxides are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,966, 4,410,641, 4,421,871, 4,459,822, and 4,767,795.
While all these various adducts based on ortho-toluene diamine have been known for some time, they have not met with any substantial commercial success primarily because when substituted for more conventional polyols, the resultant foams will vary in k-factor, and various physical properties with variations in product density.